


Everyone's Got a Hobby

by littleblackbow



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, Fanfic, M/M, stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: I'm not sure this is worth a summary. It's a short little thing that was in the back of my mind.





	1. Tony

_Steve leaned over, sweat dripping from his forehead as he slowly and methodically moved his hips. “Are you still doing okay?” He whispered in a deep and raspy voice._

_Tony let out a long breath and gazed up into those bright blue eyes. “I’m perfect. You’re perfect. This… this is perfect.” He turned his head to the side and kissed the inside of Steve’s arm. “Don’t you dare stop.”_

_Tony curled his body into Steve’s with every move, matching his rhythm, grasping the sheets._

“An incoming message from S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

JARVIS’s voice yanked Tony back into reality. He opened the communications channel. Maria Hill’s face appeared on the screen. “It’s been a while, Miss Hill. What’s going on in the land of red tape and espionage?”

“Are you alright, Stark? You look a little feverish,” Maria smirked. “Nevermind, we’ve been looking for Agent Barton. You wouldn’t happen to be harboring him would you?”

“Who me? Am I my Avenger’s keeper?” Tony set the tablet down and poured himself a glass of water. “That’s Cap’s job, you know.”

“Believe me, we tried him, first. But he seems to be indisposed. He isn’t replying to our messages or emails.” Maria put her finger to her ear and looked away for a moment. “Actually, I’m talking to him now. What is it you want?”

Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at his tablet, longing to finish his indulgence. He wouldn’t have named himself a fanfic addict, however there was that one writer who just seemed to know everything he loved in a bromance. And the fact that the bromance turned into…

“Scratch that, I’ve got Avengers on the com right now. I’ll relay the message, myself.” Maria’s voice turned from agitated to frantic. “Requesting assistance immediately. Boston Harbor, I’ll send the coordinates.”

“JARVIS?” 

“Sending a message now, sir.”

As Tony ran out of the room, his armor began to assemble around him. He could finish re-reading that fic later. For now, the world needed Iron Man.


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hobbyist in the tower.

The graphite skrtiched against the bristol vellum.3H for the sketching, then F for the clean pencils, and finally a number 3 round brush and india ink.

Inking the broad shoulders muscular back, and well-defined thighs was simple enough. He'd done this a thousand times before. The artist carefully rounded one man’s hips with one brushstroke, carefully brushed around his buttocks, and completed the other hip before pausing. He rinsed his brush, blotted it, and looked down at his drawing. 

“That damn fic,” he muttered to himself. With a deep breath, one corner of his mouth curled up in a smile. 

He dipped his brush in again and began inking the most delicate part of his drawing. The point where that thick shaft with veins exposed, was pressing into the tight hole of the other man on the page.

_“Assemble!”_

The voice came through clearly over the communicator.

With a deep sigh, the artist rinsed his brush and set it down on the blotting paper. “Rats!” he muttered.

The artist locked the drawing in the top drawer of his desk, and looked over at the mask and shield resting on his chair.

“Work before pleasure,” Steve said as he picked up his mask. “I’m sure the writer can wait one more day.”


	3. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this, you're automatically my friend. Thank you.

_“Unh… that’s so good.”_

*backspace backspace backspace backspace backspace backspace*

_“Unh… that’s so perfect,” the man moaned as he pressed back against his lover and best friend._

Clint leaned back in his chair and stared at the screen. “Nope. Not right. There’s no way he’d actually say that.”

He deleted the last five lines of dialogue and tapped his fingers lightly on the keyboard. “Writing sex is much too difficult.”

Switching tabs, he checked the kudos count and looked to see if he had any more comments on the latest chapter. 12,490 kudos, 216 comments, including his own replies to his fans. The next chapter was overdue in his mind - having been almost two days since the last one was posted.

But between trying his best to keep everything a secret, and his beta being off on another mission for Nick Fury, Clint wasn’t sure he was ready to post this latest installment.

Still, he clicked back to his google doc and continued writing.

Thrusting… sweating… kissing between the shoulder blades of that broad back… breathing in the (dare he admit Tony wore Axe body spray?) spicy scent of his lover’s cologne…

“Avengers Assemble!”

Clint looked up and scowled at the comm. 

“Well, that’s one way to postpone a deadline,” he said as he locked his computer and closed the screen.

Maybe his beta would be back by the time they were finished with this mission. She was always better at writing sex scenes than he was.


End file.
